millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Len/@comment-179.236.125.34-20160823002710/@comment-27033343-20160825090758
I was also fairly weak when her event came around, but having already looked over the DMM site and saw that Angel's were a thing, and saw that they were mostly only useful during skill use, I was more than willing to pay out the ass to get her mincosted (I think I spent 45 SC getting the 700 scrolls I needed for her mincost farming the mission with 3 single scrolls at 50% drop rate and a 2x scroll guaranteed drop, because my team wasn't strong enough to do anything higher and I valued Len over leveling my team). When Sophie was released with the very next event, and I ended up getting her, I felt that my decision was vindicated (I now have two of her, with one of them cost reduced by one) Now... the thing most people found useful, and probably the only reason most even bothered to get her was the 5% Defense to your team she provides by being in your sortie. This alone makes her worth going through the trouble of Awakening her... that's gonna be a no brainer, she strengthens your early game and your boss tanking without effort or occupying a slot on the field... the issue though is... without cost reduction, is she worth building up for use in the field. As was pointed out earlier, if you have Angels, Summoners or Holy Awakening units that you rely on fairly heavily... then yes, the 30% cooldown reduction is a huge deal for these units... and her skill can take a great deal of pressure off your healers. It can make her worth the cost of getting out on the field... you just won't really be able to incorporate her into your early game for some serious ramping shenanigans. If you are going to build her up for use in the field, you may as well 3/5 her skill now, and go 5/5 to prep her for S.AW... because her S.AW not only improves her supporting role on longer duration maps, but it also improves her ability to contribute more directly to the fighting by giving her attacks an assassination chance. Her S.AW's ramping up effect also makes her invaluable regardless of cost on the inordinately long Subjugation maps (On the third use of her skill, she's buffing everyone's defense by 30%), and is paticularly good in combination with Uzume and her S.AW (Who's AW passive is 5% attack for everyone, and who's S.AW ramps up to a 30% attack bonus for your team on its third use). But overall, Len on the field is pretty situational, either based on your team (As I'm heavily invested in angels, and rushing out mages en masse through an Uzume+2Soldier&Len early game strategy, Len's pretty central to my team) or on the mission (Superbosses or after S.AW, really long missions)... but having her on your sortie for her AW bonus isn't hurt any by your lack of CR or Skillups, so at the very least, 50cc70 and AW her.